Modern hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids, typically include digital electronics to enhance the wearer's listening experience. Hearing aids are electronic instruments worn in or around the ear to compensate for hearing losses by specially amplifying sound. Hearing aids use transducer and electro-mechanical components which are connected via wires to the hearing aid circuitry.
Modern hearing assistance devices may include wireless communication capabilities for receiving signals from and/or transmitting signals to various devices, such as telephones and entertainment devices equipped with audio transmitter or streamer. Automation systems have been introduced, for example into homes to allow remote control of various home electrical and electronic devices which may include the devices communicating with a hearing assistance devices. Thus, the hearing assistance device may increasingly become part of a system or network of various types of devices.